fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeed
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Male |race = Human |relatives = Jemmie (younger sister) |nationality = |residence = |home = |faction(s) = |occupation(s)= |manga = Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi |firstseen = Chapter 6: The Princess Who Rode a Pegasus |firstjoined = |firstfought = |class = Dragon Knight |mirage = |voiceby = |jap_voiceby = }} Zeed is a character in Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga and is the older brother of Jemmie. He is one of Bern's Wyvern Knights and is the leader of his Flying Dragon Squad. He attempts to kidnap Tiena, but he is defeated by Al after a struggle. Profile In the Western Isles, Zeed gives Arcard support in the form of Jemmie and Ain, believing that they would be enough to crush the Lycian Army. However, the experiment (to summon war dragons) fails, and he saves his sister before she can be captured by Roy's army. After Narcian learns of his failure, he is forced to go and attack Nabata, a task originally given to Narcian himself. Realizing that his only remaining choices are to die attacking the hidden village or being branded a traitor, he disbands his Flying Dragon Squad in hopes that the remaining members would live. While wandering about the desert, he stumbles upon Tiena trying to get Al to Nabata. Seeing how different she was from Narshen, he decides to let her go; however, upon thinking of what his sister would tell him, he then grabs Tiena and Al and head towards the Village. Fae, thinking that they were enemies, attacked them, and he passed out from the blast of Fae's fire and was forgotten by Fae. After awakening, he wanders around the desert once more until he stumbles upon the corpses of the members of his Flying Dragon Squad, who were killed by mysterious figures. However, because those mysterious figures also attacked the Thea and Shanna, causing some of their pegasi's feathers to fall off, he mistakenly believed that the Lycian Army was responsible for his men's deaths. After returning to Bern, Zeed learned that Jemmie had been dispatched to Aquleia. Upon his arrival, he is hailed by a badly-injured Narcian, who had mistaken him for another common wyvern rider. When Zeed asks about Jemmie's whereabouts, Narcian replies that the "useless girl" had died, infuriating Zeed. Instead of helping Narcian, Zeed plunges his lance into Narcian, and finally kills the man. He leads the vanguard against the Lycian Army, which was commended by Murdock, although the general also notes that such passion rarely ended well. Upon seeing Tiena's use of Aureola, he tracks her down in order to raise the men's morale; realizing who she was, he attempts to kill her, calling her a hypocrite. However, Gant takes the blow for her, but survives despite taking a critical blow. They continue their fight, each of them receiving heavy injuries, although Zeed's wyvern takes a blow for him, which kills the wyvern but gives Zeed the upper hand. In spite of that, however, Gant manages to strike him down. Before Zeed dies, he hallucinates Jemmie being there, who tells them that they could stop fighting and go somewhere that was peaceful. With that, he passes on, leaving Tiena to mourn for him. Base Stats ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Zeed is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Gallery File:B09-070N.png|Zeed as a Wyvern Rider in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:ZeedManga.jpg|Zeed's first appearance where he introduces himself to Narcian. File:Zeed captured Tiena.jpg|Zeed holding Tiena hostage. File:ZeedAboutToKillNacien.jpg|Zeed before he kills Narcian. File:YoungJemmie-ZeedManga.jpg|A flashback of young Zeed and young Jemmie. Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters